A Deadly Vocal
A Deadly Vocal '''is the twenty-third case of the game and the 2nd last one to take place in the district called Fairview. Plot: A Korean singer named Silveree was performing on the stage where all of his fans was seeing his concert very actively. Hasuro was their because he was a big fan of K Pop. Suddenly a short circuit came and everything blackout. All the people including Hasuro can‘t see anything. The singer screamed and all of his fans were scared. They guards Turn in the generator when the light came Silveree was found murdered he was stabbed with a sharp thing and he was sliced into two parts. Jones came their and sealed the area and made Hasuro a Suspect he said that they were really enjoying the concert and then everything black and then it came Silveree was murdered on the stage sliced into two. The chief called them in that Serial killer has gone to far killing parents don’t mean that children would live in peace. They came to know that the serial killer was very clever. The serial killer used a drink called Rocket Cow and they mix it with amplodine and the parents die. The second suspect was the principal of high school Rosamund Wilcox was at the concert because she was also the fan of K Pop . She said that the serial killer is on the loose and killimg parents the hole district children have fear. Mid of Investigation they got a call from someone wearing a suspicious black costume . He or she then said that “You fools you can never catch me you will be my next people that I will kill Fear Fear FEARRR! , then the call cuts.All the team was shocked because it was the call from the serial killer and he or she threat them. All the team were doing hurry to solve the murder and then catch the serial killer and put them away from good. The third suspect was Tan Dung Nguyen he was also a K Pop fan he said that he was enjoying the concert very much. The team rest for some time and then they saw a light from outside the hole tram was scared and a man wearing a costume snoops in and said nothing then everything just became scary before he come every thing blackout . He said that Are you the department who are invesigating the serial killer so they yes: He take out his mask and he was Crowman aka Charles Rayman the adoptive brother of Cynthia. One one of the detective were Crowman’s fan. He became a suspect and said that he will help them to find the rocket cow killer and their comes a Reporter Rozetta Priest she said that she will work with Charles to find the Rocket Cow serial killer. Charles was the CEO of Rayman Company. In Chapter 3 he said that he saw the serial killer but not clearly. In the end they finally arrested Tan Dung Nguyen for the murder of Silveree. He said that Silveree was my Idol how could I kill him .Player and Jones said that he has sliced has sliced Silveree into two parts. He said that he is a monster he killed My whole family. One day in a concert of his he called my parents sing along with him so the curtains closed for some time when they open Tan parents were murdered and they both were poisoned. Tan was shock and he said it was all Silveree‘s fault. This day he was performing a concert I asked one of my friend to short circhit and then sliced him in two he killed my own family Judge Hall sentenced him to 8 years in prison with a chance of 5 years in parole. In AI, they came to now that Silveree did not kill Tan’s parents it was the serial killer. He or she had tied Silveree somewhere with ropes. In the end Charles Rayman and Reporter Rozetta informed that they had seen the serial killer and it has blue hairs . So the team only now that Rozetta Pierre has blue hairs so they reached to the prison and then Rozetta was sleepping.The security guars said that Rozetta hasn’t been escaped . They all were confused but in the end they got a call from a boy and he said that his father was found murdered. Victim: '''Silveree (found murdered on the stage sliced in two) Murder Weapon: Saw Killer: Tan Dung Nguyen Suspects: Hasuro Haku Detective Suspect's Profile * The Suspect listens to K Pop Rosamund Wilcox High School Principal Suspect's Profile * The Suspect listens to K Pop * The Suspect drinks mango juice Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a red rose Tan Dung Nguyen K Pop fan Suspect's Profile * The Suspect listens to K Pop * The Suspect drinks mango juice Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears sunglasses * The Suspect wears a red rose Charles Rayman CEO of Rayman Company Suspect's Profile. * The Suspect drinks mango juice Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears sunglasses * The Suspect wears a red rose Rozetta Priest CNN reporter Suspect's Profile. * The Suspect drinks mango juice Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears sunglasses * The Suspect wears a red rose Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer listens to K Pop * The Killer drinks mango juice * The Killer wears sunglasses * The Killer wears a red rose * The Killer blood type is O+ Category:All Fanmade Cases